1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game which has logical, educational and entertainment values and more particularly a board game which includes playing pieces and a game board with a plurality of placement locations where a player can play playing pieces already on the game board again.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE ART
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,698, entitled Table Game, issued to Saburo Ishizuki on Oct. 14, 1980, discusses a game for children is played using a plurality of like-shaped playing pieces or tiles divided into sets having an equal number of pieces per sets. Each piece of a set has a particular design in a particular color on one exposed surface of a piece are unmarked. The design and color utilized have been selected to be easily recognized by a young child and distinguishable from the other designs and colors used. A fixed number of pieces are selected randomly by players of the game to form a hand leaving a set number of remaining undivided pieces. Each selected price can be conveniently placed in a support rack carried by a four-sided frame of a playing board. Each player in rotation then selects a piece from the undivided remaining pieces. The player retains the selected piece if the design or color of the design matches that of a piece in the hand. If the design or color of the design does not match, the player discards that piece or another piece such that the number of pieces in the hand remains the same. The first player to obtain sets of matching pieces is a winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,434, entitled Outrageous Game, issued to Laurence R. Octenfels on Nov. 26, 1974, discusses a game, laced with luck, challenging the acquisition fervor, competitive spirit and trading shrewdness of the players is disclosed. A three-section game board is laid out to depict three types of sub-games associated with the first section allow them to acquire power cards and money and ranks the players. The sub-games associated with the second section allow the players to make various transactions to acquire power cards and/or money from other players or the bank. The sub-games associated with the third section allow the players to confront one another in all-out attacks for possession of power cards and money. Throughout the sub-games, the highest ranking player is advantaged as to selection of games, but the ranking player's advantage may be nullified by judicious usage of certain of the power cards. A factor of luck is introduced by a roll of a set of dice during some of the sub-games.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,183, entitled Small-Size Device For Simulating a Bridge Game, issued to Catherine Gedon on June 28, 1983, discusses a device for simulating a bridge deal and the tricks accomplished during a bridge game by means of movable clocks representing the hands and then the tricks comprises essentially a small game-board having cavities formed therein for receiving the movable blocks, each block having a visible face representing one of the 52 playing-cards; the cavities comprise a series of four grooves for inserting the blocks according to their specific suit, a series of four grooves for receiving the blocks corresponding to the cards of the four hands, and finally 13 rows of four cells each for receiving the blocks of the 13 tricks in four columns corresponding to the hands, from which the cards represented by the blocks are received.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,867, entitled Card Game, issued to Michael Joseph Yeager on Feb. 1, 1977, discusses a new game and a combination for playing the game, comprising a board and a pack of cards, the pack of cards including cards which carry a numeral thereon and are not marked to indicate a value, other cards having a "minus" point scoring value indicated thereon, other cards having a "plus" point scoring value indicated thereon, and still other cards having a numeral thereon, and also having a point scoring value indicated thereon, the board being divided into numbered spaces into which the cards may be played, there being one space for each different numeral on the cards of the pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,828, entitled Method of Playing a Board Game Utilizing Cards, issued to Anthony R. Gardner on Nov. 8, 1983, discusses a board game in which cards bearing numerical indicia are dealt onto a game board and arranged according to opposing sets of indicia on the playing board defining a plurality of placement locations for receiving the cards, the placement locations including a central leader location and a plurality of supporting locations surrounding the leader location. Two players control cards on opposing sides of the board. A novel game proceeds by conduction contests between the player's leader cards supported by cards in a particular supporting location. Losing cards involved in a contest are removed from the game and play proceeds to further contests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,922, entitled Computer Math Game, issued to Alfred E. Landry on Mar. 31, 1981, discusses a game for both entertainment and education intended to increase familiarity and facility with binary mathematics and typical logic functions of the type normally carried out by digital computers. Two or more players each select by random chance a succession of binary digits. Instructions for operations to be performed on the digit sequence are likewise selected at random by the players, such operations being of the type typically performed in the arithmetic logic unit of a digital computer. In one embodiment of the invention, each digit in the sequence is temporarily recorded by each player on game board apparatus and is changed in accordance with the operations performed as the game progresses. A wide variety of game rules may be devised for carrying out adversary type games and determining a winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,681, entitled Game Using a Board And Playing Pieces, issued to Jerry D. Deitrich on Aug. 31, 1976, discusses a game for two players or teams using a 12 by 12 board and red, blue, and combination red and blue squares, the object of the game is to obtain the highest point score by having more of ones squares adjacent to squares of the same color than the opponent, 1 point being scored for each half edge continuous with the same color in the adjacent piece or playing base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,549, entitled Board Game Apparatus, issued to Ivan Moscovitch on July 18, 1972, discusses a board game of educational value in familiarizing the player with the binary system, comprises a playing board and a set of identically-shaped playing pieces, each playing piece having "n" (e.g. 4) equal sides and being divided into "n" equal parts. The parts of the playing pieces are colored in two distinctive colors providing 2 possibilities of color-part combinations, each set including a playing piece for each of the 2 color part combinations. The playing board includes markings dividing the board into a plurality of at least 2 divisions, each division having an external shape identical to that of the playing pieces. Each playing piece represents a value in the binary-system of notation according to the position played on the board.
None of the prior art known to these applicants has been similar, nor does it closely resemble the present invention, where decision-making by the players must be announced before each move. It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a board game where a decision made by a player who must announce his next move before he makes each move.